Hereafter Remix
by Chaosmob
Summary: Superman wasn't fast enough to stop Toyman from blasting his two best friends. The particle gun from Toyman's Giant Robot hit Batman and Wonder Woman.
1. Wrong Place

A/N: Watched Hereafter last night again and thought up this story. Don't own anything so don't sue me ;). Switcheroo is on hold for the time being, should have a few new chapters up in the next few weeks. Any and all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. :( Enjoy!

Hereafter.

Chapter 1: Wrong Place.

Superman flew across the city sky line, he moved to avoid the large green energy ball, it shot pass him and disappeared into the darkened clouds.

"Give it up Toyman, you'll never hit me with that thing!" Superman yelled.

"Maybe not, but what about your friends?!" Toyman smiled back. Taking aim of the dazed Wonder Woman. Batman streaked in to help his fallen comrade. Grabbing her arm he tried to help her to her feet.

Superman yelled "NO!" as the green ball of energy shot out at them both. Flying as fast as he could, he try to stop it.

Engulfing both Batman and Wonder Woman. Superman wasn't fast enough to stop it. The green light absorbed them. When it dissipated there was nothing left of either of them.

Toyman clapped in glee "Batman and Wonder Woman go bye bye"

The Flash, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Superman and the rest of the people caught at the battle scene looked in horror. Batman and Wonder Woman just disappeared, nothing was left of them.

Superman rammed himself into the giant toy robot. Smashing the particle gun, knocking the robot down to the ground. He flew up to the prone Toyman and stared down at him with anger fill eyes.

Toyman pulled out a water gun "Stay back.. it's full of acid!" he said in a frighten voice.

He knocked it away from his grasp and picked him up. Toyman saw something he never knew he would ever see. Blinding rage in Superman's eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" Toyman almost pleaded.

Flash noticed the glowing eyes of Superman and stepped up to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his entire life. Placing a hand on his shoulder The Flash spoke "Batman and Wonder Woman wouldn't of wanted you to kill in there name."

Superman continued to eye Toyman, he closed his eyes and released the small boyish villain.

* * *

Batman laid on his side, Wonder Woman mirrored his unconscious body. Both slowly started to regain consciousness. The quiet park was littered with circular concrete cut out buildings. When both heroes raised to there feet they looked around for there companions. None were in site. A movement caught Batman's attention. It was standing in the shadow of a tree.

"Fancy meeting you two here!" the voice said harshly.

"Superman?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Wow I should be honored, your not calling me an Alien." Superman said sarcastically. He slowly pulled himself from the shadows into the light.

Both Batman and Wonder Woman's breath sucked in at what they saw.

Superman was missing his left eye a metal patch covered it. There was a long running scar below it.

He wasn't wearing his regular blue and red suit. It was black as the night without a cape. The big 'S' on his chest was also missing.

"What happened to you Superman?" Wonder Woman asked in awe at what she saw.

The deep laughter scared her, his lone eye looked at her with hatred "Don't play dumb Diana, you and him played us all for fools!" he spit out.

Both Batman and Wonder Woman looked confused at him. Seeing the confusion on both there faces he spoke once again "What forget? Your the one that did this to me!" he growled out and pointed a finger at Wonder Woman.

Both Batman and Wonder Woman noticed the missing baby and ring finger on the hand that pointed at them.

"I never did such a thing!" Diana said in defense.

"So you have an evil twin running around then?" he said sarcastically. Batman finally looked around and noticed the mountain range in the distance.

"Where are we?" Batman said out loud. Diana took her eyes off of Superman and saw the mountains range also. This wasn't right, they weren't near any mountains before the blast of green light.

"Denver Colorado, one of the last free states from your reign of conquest Bruce!" Superman said with discuss in his voice.

"What are you talking about Clark? My reign of conquest?" Batman said in total confusion. What happened? He thought to himself.

"DON'T YOU DARE try to play with my emotions again Bruce, your the cause of all this!" Superman yelled out at him.

"Clark we were fighting together against Toyman." Diana told their friend.

This time Clark looked confused. They were not dressed right, they had on there old costumes. When both were in the Justice League they never fought Toyman.

"Clark I think we might have been transported to another dimension." Bruce tried to convince his friend.

"Oh no?? this is some kind of trick?!?!" Clark backed up a few steps.

"Then its one hades of a good one!" the female voice boomed above them. They looked up and saw Diana floating above them. This one was dressed in her battle armor. It sparkled in the moon light.

She was accompanied by a small group of metallic robot soldiers, bat insignia on their chests.


	2. Knowing isn't always for the best

A/N: This Chapter is pretty disturbing, you have been **WARNED!** Don't own any of the characters so don't sue me. :P Any grammar and spelling mistakes are mine alone. Yeah I suck at writing English. Pretty sad when its the only language I know eh. lmao.

Chapter 2: Knowing isn't always for the best.

Bruce and Diana looked at the woman floating in the air. She was an exact duplicate of Diana. Diana herself was taken back by what she saw. Her double wasn't friendly looking at all, it was the eyes. They had a wild almost primitive look to them.

"How did you get pass the shield" Superman demanded.

"Bruce does have a way with the ladies, Morgan le Fay couldn't resist his charms and transported us behind your magical shield." the armor clad Wonder Woman spoke out.

Superman's faced turned to rage "It ends tonight!" he bellowed.

Wonder Woman laughed "Don't know why Bruce allowed you to live. You should have left with the Lantern Core."

"This is my home, and I will defend it with my life!" he growled out.

"This is not your home world kryptonian, we humans don't need or want your help!" Wonder Woman hissed out. She then pulled out a blade that was covered in Kryptonite. "Tonight I add to my collection of your body parts!"

Bruce saw Wonder Woman start to make her decent towards Clark. Diana burst into the air at her doppelganger. She blocked the knife blow before it could cut Clark. The twin warriors struggled with each other as the robot's made there way towards them.

Batman pulled out a batarang and threw it at a robot in the middle of the group, once it connected with the metal, a beeper set off. Within three seconds the robot's within a ten meter radius dropped to the ground. The batarang had emitted a powerful EMF pulse. Superman fired off a single blast from his remaining eye and cut three robots down.

Diana was having a hard time keeping her doppelganger in check. Without any offensive weapons Diana was fighting a losing battle against the heavily armed Amazon.

Batman and Superman finished off the remaining robots and turned there attention back to the two fighting females.

"Help her Clark!" Bruce commanded. Without further prompting he flew into the air and gave Wonder Woman a solid punch to the jaw that sent her flying back fifty meters. She crashed into a building, but that didn't slow her down. After brushing off the rubble she took to the sky once again.

During the fight another person showed up. "Superman stand back." Dr. Fate called out. Just as Wonder Woman was about to reach the two floating heroes a flash of light displaced her back behind the shield.

Wonder Woman screamed in anger and slammed her fist against the barrier. Diana and Clark both landed beside Bruce. Dr. Fate joined the three.

"Believe us now?" Diana questioned him with a kind smile. The last krytonian looked about to cry, he hadn't seen that smile for years now. His matched hers, he nodded his head.

"What has happened here?" Bruce asked Superman.

"Since this hasn't happened to your world, I guess I should explain it to yous." Superman let out a deep breath trying to control his nerves.

"Five years ago Diana came to mans world. Batman.. our Batman never trusted anyone and he didn't trust Diana.. even me when I tried to befriend him.. then suddenly they were best of buddies.. always working together never apart.. hell she moved into the manor with him" Superman saw the worry on both Bruce and Diana's faces.

"Then they started to question everything the League stood for.. all hell broke loose after that.. our Bruce killed John Steward and Wally West.. with the green lanterns ring. He and Diana took out the rest of the league one by one.. during all this his robots started running around taking city by city.. we didn't find out until some time later that the robots were not robots but Cybernetic hosted humans.. anyone that wouldn't fall into line, were injected with nanotechnology that our Bruce had reverse engineered from Brainiac."

Superman's face became clouded with emotions, regret and sorrow. "Your doppelgangers.. they.. they tortured me.. Wonder Woman cut out my eye as Bruce chopped off my two fingers.. the worst part came when I regain consciousness.. they had a pregnant Lois and my parents in front of me.. Diana made me watch as she pulled my unborn child out of Lois's stomach and crushed it under her foot.. she then did things I've never thought possible to be done to another human. my wife slowly die by her hands.. any time I turned away from the torture they would force me to watch.."

Superman was in tears his hands clinched in fists. Diana was also crying. She grabbed his hand to give him the strength and comfort to continue.

"Bruce slowly tortured and killed my parents.. I couldn't lift a finger to stop him.. they had me chained up with kryptonite.. he continued to berate me about how it was unfair that I had living parents that loved me and he didn't.. then.. then those two bastards had sex next to my dead love ones.. I don't know what he or she did to each other but they are monsters.. worst then monsters.."

Diana was very upset about the story Clark told them. She hugged her friend as the two cried out. Batman stood back, trying to reign in his emotions. No man should have to see any loved one tortured and or killed in front of there very eyes. He knew all to much about that.

"How did you escape?" Bruce asked.

"After a few weeks of more torture and replaying videos of Lois and my parents death to me, he dumped me off and told me to leave and never show my face again.. I wouldn't allow what they did go unpunished.. but during that time I was being held they had amassed a huge force and conquered most of Europe and North America.. They even had made inroads into China and Russia.. their forces were everywhere.."

Superman was shaking from all the emotions pouring out during his retelling of his tale. "Dr. Fate found me and we have been holding up here for the past year.. our Bruce has either enslaved or killed all meta's.. we are the last ones.. the shield will not hold them off for much longer"

Everyone was quiet, the sounds of the night were the only ones. Until Bruce broke it "Dr Fate can you transport me outside the shield? I want to have a talk with my doppelganger."

Clark and Diana both looked at him like he was crazy. "You think you can stop him?" Clark said.

"Maybe, if not I can at least put a few traps in his way, slow his plans down." If he couldn't stop him, he might have to do something drastic he thought.


	3. Chat with ones self

A/N: Yup this world's Bruce and Diana are very evil!!! Wahahaha. Once again I don't own the characters so don't sue me. Hepburn went Amazon on my spelling/grammar and offered to help this little man out. hehehehe

Chapter 3: A Chat with one's self.

Diana ran up to Bruce and gave him a hug. But instead of letting him go, she gave him a kiss on the lips. "You better come back!" she commanded him with a smile.

Batman's stoic jaw twisted into a small smile "Will do Princess."

Dr. Fate lifted his hands and pointed them at Bruce. A bright light surrounded him as he disappeared. Clark saw the worry on Diana's face, the conflict in him raged. Were they going to turn out like his world's Diana and Bruce?

"Diana" he asked unsure of himself "Are you and Bruce a couple?" Diana saw the look of disgust on his face. "No." She said, but her answer puzzled him.

"But you wish you were?" he asked her. She looked him straight into his remaining eye "Yes. But Gotham is his top priority. He isn't like your world's Bruce, you and he are almost like brothers in our world."

He laughed at that thought "Sure we are!" he said not believing her. "You trusted him so much that you gave him a kryptonite ring if you ever went rogue." she stated.

His eyes got large "Is your world's Clark a fool?"

"No, he isn't. Bruce told me that when our world's Clark gave him the ring, he trusted him with his life after that!" she said defending their Clark.

He rubbed his chin " Well maybe if I had, this world's Bruce would have trusted me?"

* * *

Bruce appeared outside the mystic shield and saw an encampment a few kilometers away. Stealthy he made his way towards it. Avoiding sentries along the way he found the lair that he knew to be this world's Bruce.

Once inside the large building he found a computer terminal and hacked his way into the main database. He found out what he wanted, and left a little surprise in the computer's memory.

* * *

The Wonder Woman of this world stomped her way into the main chamber that housed the Bruce of this world. The large room looked somewhat like the Batcave, its large and dark features reminded her of it.

"Why is the shield still up!?" the figure staring at the large computer screen growled out.

Wonder Woman ignored his arrogant tone " I ran into our old pal Clark, and two unexpected surprises."

Bruce turned in his seat. He wasn't wearing his normal Batman suit. He looked like royalty. Wearing a dark silk purple dress shirt and dark gray pants, with a purple robe with white fluffy lining that had many bat insignia's lining the robe.

Wonder Woman removed her helmet and held it under her arm "He wasn't alone, he had a couple with him that looked a lot like us!"

Bruce's jaw tightened, but relaxed after a moment "They are of no concern to us. This is the last hold out." He stood up and took Wonder Woman into his arms. She dropped her helmet as the two started to savagely make out.

A voice announced herself "Beloved." Talia was standing at the doorway. Forcing the two apart. Bruce looked into Diana's eyes and spoke quietly "Go and wash up Princess." he said with a wink. "As you command lover." Diana purred out.

The two women crossed paths; Talia gave Diana a wide berth but didn't take her eyes off her. Diana just smirked at the small woman as she exited the room. Talia stood next to Bruce and looked at him with love and devotion "Tonight is my night Beloved?" she asked him to make sure.

"Yes it is Talia, is that why you interrupted me?" he callously said to her. "No. You have taken control of most of the world? Why must she still be here?" Talia asked him with a bit of venom in her voice.

Looking non too happy with her Bruce barked, "Because she is the mother of my child!"

"But so am I, Beloved!" Talia stated. "Yes you are, but so are the others. If one of my wives does not live up to her potential I will remove her from my presence!" he barked out at her.

Talia remembered how Selina had turned on Bruce, the thought sent shivers of fear down her spine at what he did to her. "Are you coming to dinner?" she asked him meekly.

" I still have some work to do, then I will be up!" he growled out. Talia taking the hint turned and left the man to his work. Bruce sat down at his chair and typed up a few emails to his over seas' commanders. Once sent he called out "You can stop hiding, its just the two of us are here!" as the massive doors to the dark room hissed and then locked shut.

Coming out of the shadows Batman appeared. Bruce stood up and smiled at seeing his old costume remembering the times he had in it. The smile evaporated.

" I was wondering when you would show up? You do realize that I allowed you to hack the systems? Your little virus has been erased." Bruce stated arrogantly.

Batman's stoic faced turned into a frown " I had thought it was a little too easy." As he looked at his evil counterpart he noticed five green rings, three on the right hand and two on the left hand.  
**  
**Bruce held up his hands, moving his fingers around "Inheritance Gifts." he laughed.

"I'm guessing you are here to try and stop me, or is there another reason?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.  
**  
**"Why?" was all Batman asked.

Bruce laughed "Always the conversationalist! You wish to know why I did all this? Well the answer is really very simple, it was the revolving door of Arkham. I nearly killed myself for that damned city night after night, but the sickos kept on being released or escaping. Justice wasn't being served. They'd take a life and were just slapped on the hands. I knew that Clark and the rest wouldn't allowed me to punish them the way I wanted to when I changed my mind. So I removed them..."

"How did you convince Diana?" Batman interrupted him, not really wanting to know why he became so sadistic.

" Oh that was easy. Diana is a life long warrior, and killing is in her nature. I simply showed that her mission would never be accomplished without being some bloodshed as a consequence. Once I convinced her how man's world was so corrupt, she was the one that suggested we remove the wicked!"

Batman almost laughed out loud at this statement, his world's Diana wouldn't change her mission to mans' world so easily. His excuse held little truth to it he knew he was lying to him. But that was no matter now; he had a more pressing demand to ask.

"Allow Diana and I to return to our dimension!" Batman demanded.

"Oh you'll figure it out." Bruce chuckled.


	4. Meet the Family

A/N Don't own the Characters so don't sue. Thanks to Hepburn for the beta.

Chapter 4: Meet the Family.

Superman and Dr Fate showed Diana around the shield, which protected a small portion of Denver. The shield enclosed a 10 km spherical area. Many people moved about as they walked towards what Clark called headquarters. Diana noticed the haggard faces on everyone they pass by.

Feeling the dread in the air Diana asked a simple question "What happened to the Green Lanterns and why did my doppelganger ask why you didn't leave with them?"

He looked hard at Diana. "The reason I didn't leave was because this is my home, running away was not and is not an option!" Softening his voice he retold her "When Bruce murdered John he took his ring, you know that the Lantern ring works with willpower, and Bruce has one of the strongest willpowers in the galaxy. The Corps sent five of their best to confront him. I was there when it happened it was horrific. He smashed through their shields in seconds killing four of them instantly. The fifth he allowed to live to go tell the Guardians of the Universe not to come back ever."

Diana shivered with disgust at the power this world's Bruce wielded. The closer they got to HQ, she could hear a hum that got louder and louder. When they had arrived at the doorway she realized that the hum was loud enough for her to enquire about it "What is that noise?"

"Its the shield's generator and it is housed here. It's the only thing keeping Bruce out." Superman stated as they opened the door. Once inside the building Diana noticed it looked run down but it was clean. In the farthest part of the large room a man was reading a display.

Superman called out "Michael we have a guest!"

The Africa American male turned and smiled at his friend, but when he noticed Diana his faced turned into an angry sneer "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?" he yelled out as he pointed a gun at her.

Superman held up his hands " Michael wait! This is not this world's Wonder Woman!" the anger in his face was replaced with confusion; but the gun was still trained on her. "What…" Was all he could manage to say?

"Long story short, she is not her and isn't like her at all." Dr Fate told him. He finally lowered his gun down along his side. After further convincing Michael holstered his gun.

"How has this shield kept them out for so long?" Diana asked.

"It's a mixture of technological and mystical powers. Dr Fate and I created it, Batman hasn't figured out how to penetrate it... yet." Michael told her.

"Without Michael's help Batman would of destroyed us by now." Dr Fate said with pride. Diana finally figured out who Michael was.

"Mister Terrific?" She questioned him. His face turned into a frown " I haven't used that name in the long time, not since Batman used me to help create those robots of his." the pain and sadness of his confession to her was written all over his face.

Diana placed a hand on his shoulder "Even my counterpart here was duped by him, maybe I could contact my mother and have her send some help?" Clark and Dr Fate both looked at each other awkwardly, giving each other the 'you tell her' look.

Diana noticed that there was some discomfort and asked "Did I say something wrong?" Clark finally accepted his role of messenger.

"Diana I don't know how to tell you this." He inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly "Our Diana managed to coerce the Amazons here to help them in their conquest. Your mother from what I've learned is in Greece running the European division of the war."

Diana shook her head in disbelief, how could her mother follow a maniac like Bruce and that false Amazon!? The anger of seeing this world turn upside down showed on her face.

"I can't wait to get my hands on her!" Diana growled out.

"Who?" Michael asked.

"My evil twin. I don't know how she could ever have turned into a monster, but by the Five she will pay the next time I see her!" Diana roared out.

* * *

" Its not that hard for us to be returned, I read the log files about your experiment" Batman stated flatly.

Bruce laughed out loud "You're correct, it was just a back up plan I created. It was an accident that brought the both of you here. I could.." but Bruce was interrupted by a groan in the background. Batman looked in the direction of the sound.

" I guess he is awake." Bruce said off handed. A slow green movement caught Batman's eyes. Looking closer he saw it was J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter.

"What are you doing to him?" Batman growled out.

"Nothing really, just seeing what he can withstand. Martian's are resilient species."

"You're worst than the Joker!" Batman yelled out.

Bruce laughed "Maybe, but he brought chaos and I bring order. Would you like to see what I did to the Joker?" Bruce asked him with glee in his eyes.

"NO!" Batman answered him, he didn't want to see or think of what this world's Bruce would of done to him. A electrical shocking sound was heard as a muffled scream yelled out, the green man stopped moving.

Batman was about to go and see what happened but Bruce stopped him.

"He is fine, he just passed out from the shock. I don't know how many times he has tried to escape." Bruce shook his head.

Clapping his hands together Bruce asked Batman "Are you hungry?" Batman looked at the man in horror. "Come.. Meet the family." he smiled.

"No thanks!" he stated to which Bruce smiled "If I wanted you dead, I would of killed you the instant you left the protective shield. I tracked you here."

(A/N this scene was changed just for Lady Isis ;). I'm so going to get flamed for it! lol)

Batman reluctantly agreed as the two left the dark room. There was a large staircase leading up. Batman followed behind his double's royal robe. At the top of the stairs the room opened up into a large dinning hall. The large wooden table had four adult figures sitting at it. The center chair was empty. But he did notice the three highchairs that housed three small children ranging in age from one to three years old. Two of the children had dark hair and one had lighter colored hair.

The four adults all turned to look at the entering duo. Wonder Woman had changed into a sexy black sheer mesh baby-doll with matching black g-string panties; the bat insignia covered her more private arenas. Kara Zor-El, Talia al Ghul, and a very pregnant Dinah Lance all were dressed similar to Diana.

What surprised Batman the most was the way the women looked at Bruce, devotion, lust, and adoration. When he moved across the room their eyes never left him. As he took a seat he looked at Batman and motioned for him to take a free chair. Batman took the seat. A few servant girls came and placed dishes of food in front of everyone.

The women threw compliments at him trying to catch his eye. The display made Batman think about Poison Ivy, was this Bruce drugging them? Something caught Bruce's eye and he pulled away from the table "Ladies would you mind keeping my guest company for a few moments?" as he left the room. The women ignored Batman as they watched Bruce leave the room.

Once he was gone they turned their attention to Batman, there was not a friendly face staring back at him.

* * *

Bruce closed the dinning hall door a figure in the shadows spoke "You're playing with fire Bruce, he isn't stupid." Bruce rubbed his chin "Maybe, but I'm keeping him off balance so we can get her!"

The figure growled out "We need her, your little rings will not protect you if you fail!" Bruce just looked at his fingernails with a non-concerned look before he growled back "I've not failed yet with our plans have I?! So take your threats elsewhere!" with that Bruce returned to the dinning hall.


	5. An offer he can't refuse

A/N Once again I don't own the characters. Many thanks to Hepburn for the beta! And to Mistress Isis Sorry! *bows head* LMAO jk Isis ;)

Chapter 5: An offer he can't refuse.

"So what is the plan?" Diana asked.

Clark, Michael and Dr. Fate looked at her in confusion. Clark spoke for the group "What plan?"

"The plan to stop Bruce?" she stated.

"Not to bust your bubble Diana. We are just surviving here. Without Dr Fate's access to the mystical realm our supplies would have ran out long ago. Bruce commands millions of those robots and several powerful Metas that joined him." Michael told her.

"Diana even if we could plan out an attack on him, we just don't have the resources to fight him." Clark said to her "You saw the people out there, most of them are old and weak and the ones that could fight are not trained."

"Clark nothing is impossible, knowing Batman as I do he is doing something to give us that advantage. The man does not give into the idea of defeat." Diana looked at the three men in earnest.

" Well even if Batman somehow disable the robots, Superman isn't at full strength the shield blocks a lot of the solar energy that he absorbs for his powers. Dr. Fate is just holding up and I have been working 24 hours a day trying to keeping this shield system up and running right. We are tired and broken it would take a miracle to save us. " Michael told her.

"Diana if the shield fails our last ditch plan is for me to transport as many people as I can to another planet" Dr. Fate said. Diana looked at him closely and she saw that he was exhausted far more than she realized.

"What can I do to help out?" Diana asked trying to lighten the mood. Michael smiled "You could watch these readings while I get a few hours shut eye. If they drop below the red lines wake me, if they go above the green ones wake me."

Diana smiled trying to give her comrades hope " You get some rest, and I will watch."

* * *

Bruce reentered the dinning hall, the women returned their gaze at him like he was some kind of living god. He walked back to his seat and looked at Batman. Suddenly his eyes lit up remembering something.

"The Martian interrupted my offer. I will transport Diana and yourself back if you do me a favour?" Bruce looked hard at Batman.

"Not going to happen!" Batman monotone voice boomed across the table. Bruce raised an eyebrow up in question.

Batman held his gaze and then said, "We don't trust each other! First chance you get, you will screw me over!"

Bruce smiled cockily "True." then he looked at the lovely ladies around the table "Want to see the power I have over these women?" Batman just held his look. "I can have any and all of them fall onto a sword or fight each other to the death. I wonder.." Bruce stroked his chin in thought "if your Wonder Woman would care to join my harem!" Bruce sneered. Batman's hands clenched tight.

"Over my dead body!" Batman growled.

" Oh, that can be arranged." Bruce told him without blinking his eyes. Both Kara and Wonder Woman stood up from the table and made their way towards him. Each placed a mighty hand on his shoulders.

"What is it you want me to do?" Batman asked flatly.

Bruce's smile returned and he nodded his head for the two women to return to their chairs. "Disable that shield, I will even promise not to harm anyone."

Batman nearly snorted at his lie. Once the shield was down not a single soul would survive. "Sure and when it's down you are just going to let Diana and I return?" Batman asked sarcastically.

Bruce crossed his arms across his chest "I will give you a timed delayed bomb to be placed near the shield generator, once I have confirmation that is has been planted Diana and yourself just have to show up outside the shield and I will personally escort you to the dimensional vortex archway."

"You know Diana, she will not run away from a battle." Batman baited him.

"Then she will have to be carried home by you, I will give you a drug that will knock her out." Bruce smiled a toothy shark smile.

Batman knew he was being played, but Bruce held all the cards. If he played along he might be able to fix this, but he was playing a mental game of chess with himself, an evil non-remorseful version of himself.

"I will do it." Batman mumbled out. Bruce smiled in victory.

* * *

Dr Fate was resting when he felt a presence nearing the shield. Opening his eyes he got out of bed and made his way outside. A flash of light released from his outstretched hands and Batman appeared in front of him.  
"You're back in one piece?" Dr. Fate stated with a bit of surprised in his voice.

"Where is she?" the Dark Knight commanded. Dr Fate showed Batman to Diana. Once in the room that housed the generator he gave Dr. Fate the batglare. Dr. Fate looked at him and nodded his head " I will just be outside if you need me."

Diana looked upset at him "You don't have to be so rude Bruce." Batman looked around the room and pulled a device from his utility belt. Flipping the switch he pulled his cowl off.

"That man is insane!" he bellowed out. "Whom are you talking about?" Diana asked. Bruce raised an eyebrow "My evil doppelganger."

Diana nodded her head " It sounds like you had an interesting talk with him."

"Did you find out anything while I was gone?" Bruce asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Oh just that my doppelganger managed to get the Amazon's involved in the conflict." Diana growled out. Bruce gave her a sympathizing look.

"Don't blame her, he has coerced her some how. I believe he has used drugs or magic." Bruce said as he placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Diana tried to joke with Bruce. But the look of horror on his face showed her it wasn't funny. "Sorry Bruce. This situation is just so very emotionally draining." Both heroes pulled themselves into a hug to comfort each other.

The peaceful moment was shattered with a large and loud bang.


	6. The voice behind the Shadow

A/N Don't own the characters so don't sue me! Thanks all for the kind and not so kind reviews :P, any review is better then no review. ;) Many Thanks to Hepburn for her betaing, input, and help!

Chapter 6: The voice behind the Shadow.

Michael woke up. For the past year his body was used to waking up every hour to check on the systems. Forgetting that Diana was watching the systems he tiredly walked out into the control room and saw Diana being held by BRUCE!

Without even thinking he pulled his pistol and fired a shot at Bruce. Diana was just about to close her eyes to relax in the embrace. But her instinct's kicked in when she saw the flash of light. Her bracelet deflected the bullet that was about to strike Bruce in the head. She pulled from the embrace.

"Michael are you crazy!? This is my world's Bruce!" she yelled at him.

All Michael saw was Diana's mouth moving with no sound coming from it.

"WHAT, Diana?!" Michael yelled out. Diana saw his mouth moving but heard nothing. Bruce then remembered his sound dampening device and turned it off. Diana was giving Michael a mean look as he stood about and looked confused.

"Sound dampening device." Batman said, as he replaced it back into his utility belt.

"Why are you up?" Diana demanded from him.

Michael looked sheepishly "I wake up every hour on the hour out of habit now." Diana's face took on look of concern.

"He sounds a lot like you Bruce." Diana said with a raised eyebrow. Bruce just gave her the batglare as he replaced his cowl.

"We need to talk in private!" Batman stared at Michael. Diana rolled her eyes at Bruce behavior.

"There is a storage room behind that door over there, if you wish to converse in private." Michael pointed to it. Batman tapped Diana on the shoulder and motioned her to follow him.

"Sorry for his rude behavior Michael, you can dress them up but can't take them anywhere." Diana smiled at Michael who chuckled. Batman just tightened his jaw, Diana could almost hear his teeth grinding.

The two walked into the nearly empty room, which housed some spare parts. Closing the door Batman scanned the room before taking out his sound dampening device again and turning it on.

He removed his cowl "Diana, Bruce is the one that brought us here." Diana's eyes lit up in shock.

"Why would he do that?" Diana asked.

"It's because of you!" he growled out. Diana sat down on a wooden crate. "Why would he want me?" she asked.

"I don't know. But he only transported the two of us. I'm not the target, if he wanted me I wouldn't be here talking to you." Batman rubbed his scruffy chin. "He gave me this" as he pulled out a cigarette package sized box "Its a bomb, he wants me to use it on the shield generator."

Diana's eyes turned to slits "You're not going to use it are you?"

"No. But when you have a love slave Amazon and Kryptonian ready to snap your neck you tend to agree." Diana had a confused look on her face "Kryptonian?"

"Kara. It seems that this world's Bruce likes harems." Bruce blushed at the thought.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked "Who else does this world's Bruce Wayne have in his harem?"

His eyes turned hard as he looked at her. "I'm nothing like that man!" it came out a little to fast.

"Uh hmm" Diana said with as the smile spread across her face, letting Bruce sweat a little before "I know you are not like him at all Bruce, but who else is in the harem just so we are prepared for them?"

"Well your evil twin, Kara, Dinah…" and he mumbled "Talia" Diana turned her ear towards him " Pardon, I didn't hear the last name?"

"Talia!" He almost yelled out. Diana knew that Talia would be one of them, that psycho woman was always after Bruce.

Diana laughed "I cannot wait to tell Clark that you have a thing for his teen aged cousin!" she continued to giggle from the looks Bruce was giving her.

"Diana, don't you dare!" he growled out. Diana winked "Okay... maybe Kara would like to hear about this fantasy world then?"

He could feel his blood pressure rising, until he turned and gave Diana a cocky smile "Oh did I forget to tell you about how all the ladies were dress? Especially you?" his smile had spread wider.

"What are you talking about?" she commanded him to tell her.

Bruce continued to smile at Diana, watching her get more agitated until he knew he was about to get hurt bad if he did tell her. "Oh it was nothing special, just a black sheer mesh baby-doll with matching black g-string panties, with little bat insignias covering the points of interest. Would you care to see the pictures my cowl recorded? For surveillance purposes strictly." He added in a mock serious tone.

He knew that he had pushed her buttons too far; Diana stood up and lifted him off his feet. " Just kidding about the pictures Princess!" But not really he thought, I got a few nice ones, and it felt enjoyable to tease Diana, something he never usually engaged in. Diana dropped him back to the ground.

Diana ran her hand through her hair "So what is the plan then?"

Bruce didn't like what he was about to ask of Diana but forced himself to ask her anyway "I need for you to summon one of your gods."

She raised an eyebrow in question "Why?"

"I think this world's Bruce isn't working alone. Listen to what I recorded" he said as he pulled out a recorder. He pressed play on it, static filled the room.

The recording wasn't of great quality. But they both hear a voice that sounded familiar.

"You're playing with fire Bruce, he isn't stupid!" the static filled voice spoke out.

Then Bruce's voice could be heard "Maybe, but I'm keeping him off balance so we can get her!"

The same voice could be heard again "Well we need her, your little rings will not protect you if you fail!"

Once again Bruce's voice could be heard "I've not failed yet with our plans have I?! So take your threats elsewhere!"

He pressed stop on the recorder. Diana's eyes had a fire in them now as she growled out "What in Hades?!"


	7. Don't Upset A Goddess

A/N Don't own these Characters, sorry about the delay. Forgot to send the chapter to my beta Hepburn the great! Thought I did. Losing it in my old age. Lol Enjoy all!

Chapter 7: Don't Upset A Goddess.

"Diana do you recognize the other voice?" Batman asked her.

"It sounds a lot like Ares." Diana uttered out.

"Then my intuition was correct." He said as Diana looked at him suspiciously.

Batman saw the look on her face "Poison Ivy's love drugs makes the victim act like they are in a trance. Those women were not in a trance; they were in love/lust with him. If Ares is working with Bruce from what I can remember of mythology Ares' lover is…"

"Aphrodite." she interrupted him.

"So I need for you to summon her and to try to find out how or why she is helping Ares!" he told her.

Diana nodded her head and walked to a quite area of the storage room away from Batman. She then got onto her knees, held up her arms in supplication and started to pray to the goddess of beauty, love and sex.

He watched her pray to her goddess with an air of awe and distrust. The awe was for how lovely and humble Diana looked while she prayed, the distrust was that he did not believe in them and found the gods to be a collection of capricious and untrustworthy metas. Although he did not believe in Diana's deities he respected her belief in them and that was good enough for him.

In a flash of beautiful light Aphrodite appeared before Diana in all her godly splendor with a kindly smile upon her face. She looked down upon Diana and enquired in a melodious voice "You called for me my child?"

Diana kept her head down as she spoke "I did my Lady, my friend and I.."

Batman interrupted her "Why have you helped Ares!?" he growled. The Beautiful goddess turned her attention to the mortal known as Batman with anger on her face.

"What mortal dares to address me in such a tone?!" she hissed out.

"I dare! You're no god of mine! Just answer the damn question!" he bellowed out. The goddess' eyes started to glow red. Diana jumped in between the two.

"Lady Aphrodite, forgive him please! He is a mortal and does not know of our ways!" Diana pleaded with her. The goddess gave Batman one last stare before turning her smiling face towards Diana.

"I understand my child, and for you I will forgive his insolence this one time. But be wary of the next time." She stated with an open-end threat.

"Thank-you my Lady. My Lady, my friend believes that Ares is in league with a man here by the name Bruce Wayne, and I humbly ask of you if this be true or false?" Diana asked the goddess.

"Yes I know of that name, there has been a lot of talk of him as of late. My heart goes out for the ones that have been lost, but my heart has also been broken by your mother's betrayal of her oath to us." Aphrodite heart broken voice almost made Diana cry.

"You're known to have a potion that can cause anyone to fall in love or lust. Am I correct?" Batman asked her

Aphrodite continued to look at Diana as she replied to him "Yes, but I am the only one who…" she trailed off as she remembered something.

"Damn Ares! I do remember now, I caught him in my room a few years back under the guise of wanting to make love to me, I should have known then he was up to something! He must have took some of it then!" she cried out.

"Is there a counter potion for it?" Batman asked, finally Aphrodite looked at him.

"Yes in a way, it's the reverse of love. Hate."

"May we have it?" Batman asked her.

"But of course." she made appear floating beside her a small decanter of black treacle like liquid. "Just a small amount has to touch the person for the potion to be broken."

Batman took it from Aphrodite. She looked down at Diana and smiled before returning her gaze onto the man in black. "Use it, and fix this world. Now take your leave Dark Knight, for I wish to speak with Diana in private." Batman was about to argue that he was not going to leave Diana alone with her, when he suddenly found himself back in the generator room facing the door that Diana and her goddess were in. He tried the door handle and to pick the lock, but no matter how hard he tried the door wouldn't open. "I hate magic." Was all Batman could say.

Aphrodite faced Diana with a knowing smile "Men." was all she said.

Diana chuckled, but it left her face when Aphrodite's face turned concerned for a moment "I've looked into his heart, and there is very little love there my child. Kindness and compassion yes, but he will never love you like you deserve to be loved because he himself does not believe that he is worthy of your love."

Diana knew the goddess was speaking the truth, but something deep down told her not to give up hope.

Aphrodite smirked "It seems we women are destined to love men that are difficult."

Diana looked at the goddess and nodded her head "They do need our guidance." The two women shared a laugh "I like your mother before you, we have loved men that are often too dark for our light. Love him with all your heart my child for I know he truly needs love and hopefully he will deem himself worthy of your love. You have my aid in this."

Aphrodite placed her hands onto Diana and pulled her forehead towards her, planting a simple kiss as she vanished.

The door to the room came flying open. Batman saw Diana standing there with her eyes closed. Upon hearing the noise Diana opened her eyes and looked at a worried Batman.

"Did she tell you something of importance?" he demanded.

Diana just smiled at Batman "Yes, but nothing having to do with this crisis." Batman tired of all the riddles pulled his cowl back onto his face. Pulling out a round metal ball from his belt, moving over to an empty table in the room he placed the decanter and the ball down onto it.

Taking out a screwdriver he unscrewed the ball. An opening appeared; with steady hands he poured the liquid into the opening. Recapping the decanter, he placed the remainder of the liquid into a compartment on his utility belt. Resealing the ball he placed it in another compartment in his utility belt.

"We need to talk to Fate and Kent." His flat voice stated. Diana and he left the room and walked to Michael.

"Where are Dr. Fate and Superman?" Batman demanded. Diana slapped him on the back. She only got a glare for her trouble.

"We need to talk to them." She did her best to ignore Batman's glare.

Michael scratched his head "Superman is most likely sitting in the park, and Dr. Fate likes to meditate in his quarters."

"We know our way to the park, retrieve Fate." Batman commanded as he walked away from the two. Diana just rolled her eyes as Michael looked at the man walking away.

Dr Fate, Superman, Diana and Batman all stood in the park as Batman said "We end this tonight!"

Fate, Superman and Diana all nodded their heads in agreement at the plan Batman had laid out.


	8. Double Cross

N/A Don't own the characters so don't sue me. Thanks once again to Hepburn for her input and Betaing this story.

Chapter 8: Double Cross.

Batman walked determinedly while carrying an unconscious Diana in his arms. Bruce's robe fluttered in the wind, Wonder Woman and Kara stood on either side of him. Five hundred or so robots stood on guard-armed ready for battle behind them. Batman slowed his steps until he stood ten meters away from the opposing group.

Bruce smiled at Batman as his two companions simply glared at him. "Well done, the GPS tracker on the bomb places it on the right mark ready for detonation. Are you ready to return home?"

"Just get on with it." Batman growled out.

Bruce ran his hand through his hair as he inhaled a deep breath "There has been a slight change of plans my friend." he stated.

Batman jaw tightened up as he spat out "Of course there has been."

"Now, now don't be too upset!? I am after all keeping part of my word to you! Its just that you will be free to go, but only when you hand Diana over!"

"Why, would I do that? And why do you need her?"

"Well you see Ares wants her! Why I don't know and I don't care. He at first wanted my dear sweet wife but" Bruce laughed "she is just too good at killing! He said smarmily."

"You actually think that I would simply hand her over to you so I can go back to my world? You and I may look alike and share the same name but that is far as it goes."

"I most certainly do. As much as you may despise me you know how I think and I know how you think, the odds are not in your favour, and we both know that you and I never bet against the odds! Now give her to Kara and I will let you leave in peace rather than pieces." Bruce's face turned very serious.

"Not going to happen." Bruce stated as he dropped Diana's legs to the ground and she stood up to face the three.

"Bravo! Well done! Oh such a surprise! Well that doesn't matter we out number you." Bruce cockily smiled at Batman. But that smiled vanished as Superman and Dr Fate appeared from a vortex next to Batman and Diana.

Raising his eyebrow in interest "I see! So you truly do not wish to return home? You would rather die here? Well I promise you that I will give you a nice funeral befitting a Wayne!" He said drolly as evil Diana and Kara got them selves into fighting stances.

"Oh we are going return to our world, but not until we put an end to your delusions of world domination!" Diana bellowed out as her face showed her determination. Batman had his PDA hidden under his cape as he pressed in a series of keys activating a chain reaction sequence, which shut Bruce's robots down. Their powered hydraulics stop working and they fell to the ground with a synchronized boom. Hearing the noise Bruce and his companions turned their heads to see the five hundred robots put out of commission.

Returning their gaze back to the four Kara noticed a small metal ball falling from the sky above them. With her Kryptonian speed and powers she blasted at it with her laser vision. It exploded a few meters above them dispersing shrapnel and a black liquid, which came down on Bruce, Wonder Woman and Supergirl. As the rain of liquid hit the women Bruce anxiously pulled out a PDA of his own, trying to reactivate the disabled robots.

Suddenly a female hand clad with a metal bracelet came into view, the hand crushed the PDA as Bruce looked into the eyes of his Diana. The love and lust was gone, it was replaced with pure hatred. With her free hand and before Bruce could even think about using his Lantern rings he was punched with such force that he flew several meters into the air. Hitting the ground unconscious.

Diana and Superman flew over to stop the two females from ripping him apart. This worlds Clark placed his disfigured hand onto this world's Diana's shoulder.  
"Diana! Don't please! He must be tried for his crimes, it's our way."

Once she looked up at the one eyed Kryptonian her former best friend, all thoughts of revenge on the man that had made her do such horrible things disappeared. She remembered her Amazon heritage and the honour of a fair fight, but sadly while looking at Clark she remembered with shock and shame all of the terrible things she had done to Clark, his loved ones, his unborn child, and thousands of others. The shame of it all forced her to tear at her armour destroying it, for she was not worthy to wear the arms of the Amazon champion, and turn her head and cry out in sorrow and shame.

Clark knew that Diana was not herself when she did all those horrid things, but he also knew that it would be a long road to forgiveness and redemption for her and for him. He knew that maybe in time he could forgive Diana, maybe, but those images were burnt into his memory and his heart. The wound was still raw and he didn't know how long, if ever, it would take for the healing process to end, but he knew that it had to begin.

Batman's world's Diana held a crying Kara as Batman walked up and removed evil Bruce's stolen rings. He almost stripped him naked to make sure he was completely disarmed. Taking a long length of wire he tied up the evil despot.

Superman pulled away from the weeping Diana and went over to his cousin, the two hugged as she tried to tell her cousin of the awful things she had done in the name of love.

Diana faced Diana as Batman stood next to the pair.

Batman's world Diana spoke "You will have to repent for the deeds you have done. Your first deed will be to find each and every person this world's Bruce has put under that love potion and free them from the bond." Batman handed her the remaining vile of anti love potion.

This world's Diana nodded her head as she tried to regain her composure. "I ask you how can I face my child after all the things I've done, the child that Bastard gave me!?" she growled out.

Diana eyes turned to compassion "You will face him with all the love and compassion that you can give and more. You need to heal sister and then you can help your child."

Batman turned from the twin women and pressed another few buttons on his PDA. "Michael we have him, Diana and I are going to leave soon. I know that you will do your best to return these people in the robots to normal."

Michael's voice replied "Will do, I've already managed to access the satellite that controlled this area's robots and have powered them down. In a matter of minutes the rest of the satellites will be shut down and the effect will be felt all over the world." Batman had a small smile on his face "Good, hack this bastard's computers and find out if he has anymore surprises left in store for you guys. Batman out."

He stood there watching as Diana hugs her twin. He then turned to Clark, who was trying his best to calm his cousin down. Fate walked up to him and spoke quietly "Thank you for helping us."

Batman cocked his head to the side "Why? We are heroes this is what we do." Dr Fate nodded his head "Miracles can happen". As they both watched the crowds of people who suddenly came out of hiding.

Batman remained silent, watching as the citizens who were held captive by Bruce's tyranny actually realize that the war was over. As he watched the shocked and awed people this worlds Bruce grumbled out in a spiteful tone "Congratulations Batman."

Everyone turned to look down at the beaten tyrant who despite his devastating loss still raved like a mad man. "You think you have won? You may have won this battle but I will win the war! I will come back bigger and stronger. Mark my words!" he yelled out. This world's Diana landed by him. "By the Five! I should rip your head off!" she threatened him.

He looked up into her eyes "Look after Thomas, Diana, his father will return!" he said with a sadistic smile across his face. Her eyes flashed with pure rage as her fist rose above her head and was about to come down. Diana stopped her "That is too quick and easy for the likes of him!" As the two struggled against each other the rage slowly faded in her, as she knew that killing Bruce would not undo the evil he had done. Justice demanded he face those he hurt and wronged.

Batman and Diana stood together as the group looked at them; Clark spoke up "Thank you for your help, without it we would of never survived or defeated him!"

"You're welcome." Then Diana looked serious at them all "Do not let him be execute, his crimes need to be answered for." The group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Time to go Princess." Batman's monotone voice commanded. Diana went to each and every one of them, giving them all a hugged. Clark after receiving his hug went over to Batman. Reaching his hand out at Batman he spoke "Tell your Clark he is lucky to have a friend like you, I was too paranoid of our Batman to show him my trust."

Batman looked at the offered hand and took it, as the two shake hands. "Return these to the Guardians of Oa" Batman said as he handed the rings to Superman.

As Batman and Diana walked towards Bruce's compound Diana said "Thank you."

"For?" He replied without looking at her. "For showing this world that Bruce/Batman isn't a heartless evil man." Diana grabbed his hand and gripped it before letting it go. He remained quiet for the rest of the journey.

Once back into the layer of Bruce, Batman walked over to the cage of the Martian and disabled the electrical field. Opening the door he looked down at the injured person and helped him out of it.

J'onn slowly regained consciousness and saw Batman and Diana standing over him, the Martian started to crawl backwards away from them. "J'onn read our minds, we are not them." Batman spoke out.

The green man stopped as his eyes lit up. The fear on his face vanished as the memories of the two before him showed them selves to him. Standing up on shaking legs he smiled. "I see now, sorry for my apprehension before. But your doppelgangers have done unspeakable things to me for a long while now. I will go to Superman and help fix the problems your evil counter-part has done."

J'onn floated in the air but before he left he said "Thank you, and have a safe journey home." He said as he phased through the wall.

Batman walked towards the computer and started his hunt for the information to return the two warriors home.

A/N The last chapter should be up soon. Thanks for the reviews all!


	9. It's not over until

N/A Once again Many Thanks to Hepburn for her help!! Don't own the characters so don't sue me ;)

Chapter 9: It's not over until...

After a few moments Batman found the program that would return Diana and him back to their world. Running the program in reverse they saw the portal to their world open up in front of them. They both looked at each other and smiled as they walked hand in hand into the swirling vortex.

Once within the vortex they were both knocked unconscious and when they awoke they found themselves laying in an abandon alley way. Diana activated her communicator, "Wonder Woman to Watchtower?"

A few seconds later a familiar voice rang out from it "Wondy is that really you?" Flash's asked in a confused voice.

"Yes it is Flash! Batman and I are..." she didn't really know where they were " Please send down a Javelin to pick us up?"

"I'm so glad you're alive! We all missed you so much, oh yeah and, Batman too, but not as much!" Flash waffled on, Diana laughed at the expression on Batman's face. Lucky the Flash was the fastest man in the world. From the look on Batman's face he would need all the distance he could get.

As soon as they arrived back on the Watchtower and everyone expressed their relief and joy of having them back. Batman and Wonder Woman debriefed everyone on what occurred on the alternate Earth and when all was said Batman headed home for a shower and some rest.

* * *

Several days after the grand homecoming, Batman beamed back up to the Watchtower. As he was making his way to the meeting room he ran into Superman and Wonder Woman who were talking when he entered the hallway. Superman's eyebrow was cocked high on his face as he listened intently to Diana.

Diana soon noticed Batman and said a cheer hello to him leaving the two men while stating she would see them later at the meeting. Superman now alone with Batman crossed his arms across his chest and looked jokingly menacingly at him.

Superman finally spoke up "So Bruce. You seem to have a thing for my cousin!?!?!" Batman's mouth turned into a sneer as he cursed Diana under his breath. "I heard that." Superman stated.

Ignoring the blue Boy Scout he continued on his way. "Batman you're twice her age! I'm going to have to place some ground rules for you in regard of dating my cousin." Superman said as he tried to hold the laugher in from the look on Batman's face.

"Shut up Kent!" Batman growled out.

For the next twenty minutes Clark continued to harass Batman about liking his cousin. Each word that came out of his mouth was adding fuel to the fire of revenge he was going to do to Diana.

* * *

The next day during Diana's monitor duty she receive a communication from Batman.

"Diana you have a moment?" Batman's deep baritone voice came out over the speaker.

"Yes why?" she asked wondering what he was going to say to her.

"I have just sent you an email, open it up and erase it before Flash gets a hold of it" Batman said just before he killed the transmission.

Diana's raised an eyebrow as she opened up the email. It read.

_Dear Diana:_

I did not appreciate that you told Clark about my evil counterpart's involvement with that world's Supergirl. Kent wouldn't stop annoying me about it never mind that was a completely evil and other world Bruce Wayne! He actually gave me a list telling me what I could and could not do if I decided to court (his words!) his cousin! Well for playing a part in that little bit of hell I have a photographic surprise for you.  
Beware I am everywhere Diana.

Regards,  
Batman

Diana scrolled down the screen to see what kind of surprise Batman had for her. Under the photograph it read, "I have more!" Diana's eyes turned to rage at seeing what the picture was of. She uttered an ancient Themysciran curse word under her breath.

Batman smiled to himself as he got into his Batmobile. He needed to get as far away from the cave, before a very angry Amazon Princess found him. The photo that he sent Diana was that of Evil Diana in her black baby doll outfit 'Huh and people say that I don't have a sense of humor' he thought as he left the cave with a huge smile on his face.

After parking the Batmobile Batman hopped out, but suddenly he was lifted into the sky, and within seconds he was looking down at his city. 'It looks so small from up here' he thought.

"You're lucky that you got out of your car at that moment Mr. Wayne, otherwise you and it would have been up with me." With a twist he was eye to eye with a not so happy Wonder Woman.

"I want all the copies Bruce, digital and printed." Diana's voice was threatening but her eyes had an amused quality to them.

"Good evening Princess.., I think we can negotiate …" his mouth turned into a smile "over dinner at the manor tomorrow night?"

Diana's left eyebrow rose in curiosity "Are you trying to trick me?"

Batman lifted his cowl off of his face "No Diana.. That world showed me that I could turn into a monster if I didn't allow some light into my life… would you be that light?" he looked at her like a lost little boy.

Her heart felt like it would explode, he had never opened up like this to her. She smiled at the Dark Knight before responding, "Dinner would be lovely Bruce." Then she did something that took them both by surprise.

Pulling him towards her, their lips met in a kiss. The simple kiss slowly started to heat up before Bruce reluctantly pulled his lips away.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment Princess, but do you think that we continue this on solid ground?"

Diana laughed as she slowly descended towards Gotham.

* * *

A silent figure on top of a distant building watched as Wonder Woman punched Bruce. The binoculars fell from her hands as she raced back into the building.

Talia ran down the hallway and opened a door "Morgan! They have captured Beloved!" the frantic woman yelled.

Morgan had been asleep when she was rudely awakened, but the anger on her face disappeared once she heard Talia say that Bruce had been captured.

Morgan was still weak from teleporting Diana and the robots behind the shield, but she got out of bed and retrieved a few of her belongings. "Meet me in the nursery." Once both women were in the nursery she teleported the children along with herself, Talia, and Dinah to her pocket dimension.

* * *

Diana and Kara returned to the nursery to retrieve their children after making sure that Bruce wouldn't be able to escape. Seeing that the nursery was empty. Diana growled out "Talia!!"

* * *

Bruce was being held in a room tied to a chair when a voice from behind him spoke "I'm here to release you."

Smiling as the binds were magically removed he turned to see Morgan there. "Ah the lovely Morgan! I need something from my cave, do you have it in you to take me there?" he asked her.

"Yes, as long as I don't have to teleport something large."

"Good lets go."

The two vanished in a puff of smoke and light.

Bruce walked over to a closet and put some cloths on. He dressed in some black dress slacks, and a matching shirt. He was just finished buttoning it up with voice boomed in the cave.

"You little insignificant toad!" Ares called out. Bruce looked up and saw the angry god of war.

"Your plan failed! Those dimensional doppelgangers of yours contacted Aphrodite. She told Zeus I stole her love potion. I'm in big trouble and so are you now!" he growled out.

Bruce looked at the so called god "Its just a minor set back Ares. I lost the battle not the war. You knew the risk, go and fix this with Aphrodite or Zeus; you're good at lying. Oh and our deal is still in motion, you will get Diana. Just not at this moment."

Ares was about to say something when a thunderous boom made him stop with a sneer on his lips "Zeus demands my presence. Bring me Diana or else..." Ares eyes glowed hot red with the open threat. Bruce just smugly waved the god good-bye as the god disappeared.

Morgan stood next to Bruce "Is it wise to anger the god of war?"

Bruce smiled at his love slave "I haven't failed yet and he knows it, when we struck this deal there was never a time limit stated."

He then walked up to a dusty old suitcase. Opening it up his face was washed in a pink light. Pulling out the glowing pink vile he spoke "Our family will be whole once more." Placing the vile in a pocket he returned his gaze back to the suitcase. Reaching in he removed a green ring. Placing it on his finger his eyes glowed green.

"Batman I will come for you soon, and you will feel the pain of humiliation!" he growled as Morgan transported them to Greece were he would amass his army and take back everything that he lost.

The End?!

A/N Not really the end everyone, made myself a set of challenges when I created this story. First was short quick chapters, second was I would not go above 9 chapters. Which Hepburn reprimanded me for short changing you the reads for. Sorry Hepburn :(

I truly enjoyed writing about Evil Bruce, maybe I have a sadistic side to me that only comes out in writing. Wahahahaha *evil laugh*

Will continue this story once I'm done with Switcheroo, It was taking my time and energy's away from that story. Already have the first few chapters thought out in my head. ;)

So look for sequel **Hereafter Remix part deux** in the near future.

Thanks once again to all reviews your input actually changed how I was going to finish this story! (Was just going to have Batman knock out Diana and return without fixing anything)


End file.
